powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Ultra Charge (David Croft Version)
Power rangers Dino Ultra Charge is the third season of the Dino Charge Saga and The first Created By David Croft, a fan of Power rangers Team Allies Stella Zordon Keeper all other good guys Enemies Venjix Dark David Croft Sledge Mesogog Rita Repulsa Dark Kahn all other bad guys except diesel 10 Darth Vader Gordon Ramsay And Vicky Minions Grinders all other Minions Zords Dino Charge Zord SystemEdit * Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation ** Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation *** T-Rex Zord *** Stego Zord *** Tricera Zord ** Ptera Zord/Evil Ptera Charge Megazord/Ptera Charge Megazord * Para Zord * Raptor Zord * Ankylo Zord * Pachy Zord * Plesio Zord/Plesio Charge Megazord Alternate CombinationsEdit Dino Charge Megazord * Dino Charge Megazord Stego-Raptor Formation * Dino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation * Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Ankylo Formation * Dino Charge Megazord Para-Stego Formation * Dino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation Ptera Charge Megazord * Ptera Charge Megazord Pachy Formation * Ptera Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation * Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation Plesio Charge Megazord * Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation Second zords * Dino Charge Ultrazord ** Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation *** T-Rex Zord *** Stego Zord *** Tricera Zord ** Para Zord ** Raptor Zord ** Titano Zord/Titano Charge Megazord * Ptera Zord/Ptera Charge Megazord * Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation ** Spino Zord ** Ankylo Zord ** Pachy Zord * Plesio Zord/Plesio Charge Megazord Toy-ExclusiveEdit * Ammonite Zord * Deinosuchus Zord * Oviraptor Zord * Archelon Zord Alternate CombinationsEdit Dino Charge Megazord * Dino Charge Megazord Stego-Raptor Formation * Dino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation * Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Ankylo Formation * Dino Charge Megazord Para-Stego Formation * Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation * Dino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation Ptera Charge Megazord * Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation * Ptera Charge Megazord Pachy Formation * Ptera Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation * Ptera Charge Megazord Para Formation * Ptera Charge Megazord Tricera Formation Plesio Charge Megazord * Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation * Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Formation * Plesio Charge Megazord Para Formation * Plesio Charge Megazord Raptor Formation * Plesio Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation Spino Charge Megazord * Spino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation New Zords Supersaurus Charge Megazord Styraco-Stego-Mono-indono-Petra Formation all other Dino Based Zords Episodes # A new Hope # Prince Vekar's Revenge (Story) # Mesogog's Return # End of Dark David Croft # Venjix returns # The Evil Dino Charge Rangers Part 1 # The Evil Dino Charge Rangers Part 2 # Revenge of Mesogog # Meet The Mysticons (Crossover) # Lothor's Revenge # Dino Charge and RPM and Mighty Morphin (Crossover) # Dark side help # Vexcons vs Power Rangers (Crossover) # Darth Vader Joins the Rangers # Mesogog and Vexcons Vs Mysticons, RPM Rangers, Mighty Morphin Rangers, Dino Charge Rangers, Dino Thunder Rangers, and Darth Vader (Crossover) # Captured By Cannibals # Venjix's End # Darth Sidous vs The Rangers, Winx Club and The Star Darlings (Crossover) # Hell's Kitchen # I Wanna be Famous # David's New Armor # Revenge of The Sith # Food Fight # Mommie's Dearest # Spa Day # Sore Loser # Mega Battle Part 1 # Mega Battle Part 2 # Final Battle (2 Hour special) # Mortal Kombat (Holiday special 1) # Merry Christmas You Filthy Animal (Holiday Special 2) Trivia * This season has multiple characters voiced by the same actors * Noam Kaniel, Jeremy Sweet, Ron Wasserman, John Williams, and the metal band Disturbed preform the theme song. * This Season Features over 40 rangers in different outfits * This series is inspired by Star Wars Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith but it is still child friendly and has a happy ending. Category:Power Rangers seasons Category:Seasons that contain strong language Category:Season Category:Series